Polybius
by Whip-Owl
Summary: Um . . . title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. Review please.)

Turbo peeked out at Game Central Station. Most of the time he stayed hidden, but he had to look around sometimes to see if a new came had entered the arcade. He was mostly looking for racing games honestly.

No one was around. Since it was the middle of the day, and almost everyone was in their games, that made sense. Turbo walked around Game Central Station. It turned out a new game _had _been added. Something called Polybius.

_Well that's _real _helpful. _He thought sarcastically. _What kind of game is it?_

Whatever kind it was, it didn't seem like it was very inviting. Unlike the rest of the arcade, it was no lit up, despite having lights, and he didn't see any way to get in. There was no train, that was for sure. Turbo wasn't sure if he could walk to the game, there was always a train or he'd take his car. _Maybe I'll just leave it. _He thought.

He might've too, but at that moment, he heard voices. Turbo whirled around. Someone was leaving their game! _Well what are they doing that for?! It's broad daylight!_

There wasn't enough time to hide . . . except in the place right behind him. Turbo turned back to the tunnel, and despite having no train, jumped in.

It turned out you could travel the cords by walking, it was just a long walk. Eventually Turbo did make it to the other end, and he almost wished he hadn't. The scenery was very disorienting to say the least. The entire place had the back round of black and white circles, like a bull's-eye. Except it was moving, and it was all around him, practically moving through him. He couldn't even figure out what was _supposed _to be happening in the game. He closed his eyes at the flashing.

Turbo was so badly disoriented it took him a moment to realize someone was touching him. Once he figured that out, he opened his eyes and turned around, slapping them away. "Personal space!" then he blinked in surprise. He couldn't see anyone there.

"Sorry Turbo." Turbo blinked. He couldn't have imagined that, could he? Then the person moved, and Turbo realized why he hadn't seen her. She was dressed completely in black and white-her skin was kind of pale and her eyes and hair close to black too-causing her to blend in with the target spirals. "You are Turbo aren't you?"

"Of course." Turbo replied. "The-"

"Greatest racer ever." The person finished for him.

Despite the danger of someone knowing he was alive, he was actually kind of pleased, this person knew exactly who he was. Then she tilted her head again and gave him a look of fake confusion, "There's just one thing I don't understand. I didn't think the greatest racer ever would get replaced."

Turbo tried not to show he was angry, his fists were still curling up though. "I didn't get replaced." He said through his teeth.

"Oh, so that wasn't why Litwak put RoadBlasters in the arcade?" The girl asked. "Did you just admit you were wrong?"

"I am _not _wrong!" Turbo yelled. "I'm the greatest racer ever and I will not be replaced by anyone else!"

The girl flashed him a trouble making grin. "In that case," She stepped to the side revealing two cars, "Let's race." She skipped over and plopped into a car.

Turbo smirked. She wanted to race? Boy that was a mistake for her. He walked over and sat in the other car. Seemingly out of nowhere, a race track appeared. A man, that Turbo was also pretty sure hadn't been there before, came up with a flag. They both waited for him to start the race, then took off.

Turbo zoomed past the girl and couldn't help but laugh. She was terrible! And this was the easiest race track ever! "Turbo-tastic!" He shouted. Then he gasped as in front of him he saw a body, and not just any body. It was one of the Turbo Twins. Without bothering to think, to realize both twins were dead, he swerved to avoid him. Once again, something seemed to pop up out of nowhere. This time, it was a wall. Turbo smashed into it.

The girl whizzed past him in her car. She was laughing, and going faster then she had the entire race. Turbo quickly looked down at his car so he could get it moving again. But . . . his car was no longer there. Looking back, he saw the track was no longer there either.

_What's going on? _He wondered. This game was kind of starting to freak him out.

Then he looked to his left and saw a large black podium. He stared up, on top of it was a first place trophy, and standing on top of the trophy, was the girl. "It's Turbo time!" She growled.

Turbo took a step back. That voice sounded familiar. The girl started laughing just as Turbo realized why he recognized the voice. It was his own! Only . . . creepier.

Turbo turned around and took off running. He wasn't even sure if this was the way out of the game, but he had to go somewhere. He was starting to see things in the target spirals now.

Turbo saw the exit tunnel. He was almost out! Then the floor dropped out from under him. He fell into a dark room that seemed like a prison. At least there were no spirals in this room.

Unfortunately the girl was there, and she was laughing again. "What's wrong Turbo? Stay and play TurboTime." She laughed then looked thoughtful, but it was a fake emotion again. "Oh wait. TurboTime's gone. I guess we'll have to play RoadBlasters instead."

That was it! Turbo got up and lunged at her. He tried to wrap his hands around her neck. He was going to choke her, smash her head open on the floor, cause her a horribly painful death. He had to do something about her anyway, since she knew he was alive. But none of the happened, because he fell right through her when he tried to touch her.

He turned back around, but stayed on his back. The girl was still sitting there, smiling at him. "What are you?" He asked.

The girl gave him an evil grin, her pupils growing a little. "I'm Pollybia. AND I'M THE GLITCH OF THE GAME!" She took a few steps closer to him.

Turbo crawled backwards, away from her. Then he fell backwards. He shut his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he saw he was back in the tunnel. Turbo grinned. Turbo took a few gasping breaths, half expecting this world to fall apart too. But it didn't. He got up and dashed away from the game as fast as he could.

(I might have failed at this. Oh yeah, and half the things that happened in the game were obviously illusions, and Pollybia is the one in charge of sending subliminal messages. If I ever make a WIR fic longer than 2 chapters, I'll probably include more on the Pollybius world, because I came up with a good deal of ideas for it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Turbo-tastic!" It wasn't Turbo who'd shouted that. He turned around to see the person he most didn't want to see. It was Pollybia, standing on top of _his _trophy again. She had used that creepy version of his own voice again. She laughed. "Face it Turbo, you're not the greatest racer ever!"

"Yes I am!"

She leaned in closer. "Then why am I better?" She laughed. "Because you're wrong."

Turbo tried to hit her again. He failed, and his hand went right through her. She laughed again. The ground began to disappear under him again, swirling away into darkness. The only place the ground stayed was where Pollybia was standing. "Come on Turbo! Let's play TurboTime!" She got off his trophy and flung it. It smacked him across the head.

It was about then that he woke up. And this was one of the few times he was glad it was always bright and sunny in Sugar Rush. He'd been dreaming. Of course he'd been dreaming, Polybius had been unplugged the day after he'd visited it. He'd just been having a dream.

At least, Turbo thought it was a dream. He'd had multiple nightmares of Polybius with slight differences in each one, and he honestly couldn't remember what had actually happened anymore.

Turbo got up and walked to the window. He jumped back in surprise. He'd slept in! He had to hurry and get down for the day! Turbo quickly dashed out of his room, jumped into his car, and drove down towards the race courses. Hopefully it would be a busy day, more racing.

And the time he didn't spend racing, he could always figure out what to do about the game's glitch. So much depended on making sure she never crossed the finish line, and he couldn't even _find _her.

Turbo reached the race track. He struck a pose as the arcade opened for the day. Kids began pouring in. One went straight over to Sugar Rush. Yep, today would be busy.


End file.
